parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mcpufferson and Flappy Tuckler Meets Dora the Explorer
A Crossover By AlexBratten Coming 8 Days Cast *McPufferson and Flappy Tuckler (Gonoodle) *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Swiper *Backpack *Map *Val the Octopus *Ice Cream Truck *Fiesta Trio Gallery McPufferson Level 2.png Flappy Tuckler.jpg 3. Dora.png Boots the Monkey in Dora the Explorer.jpg Benny the Bull.jpg Isa the Iguana.jpg Tico the Squirrel.jpg Swiper.jpg Backpack in Dora the Explorer.jpg Map in Dora the Explorer.jpg Val.png 152053.jpg 028 Fiesta Trio & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.jpg Parts *Mcpufferson and Flappy Tuckler Meets Dora the Explorer Part 1 *Mcpufferson and Flappy Tuckler Meets Dora the Explorer Part 2 *Mcpufferson and Flappy Tuckler Meets Dora the Explorer Part 3 Places In Crossover *Strawberry Mountain *Chocolate Lake *Coney Island Summary Mcpufferson,Flappy Tuckler,Dora and Boots search for the Ice Cream Truck. Recap Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora and Boots want some ice cream as a summer treat. They track down the ice cream truck, but cannot find it. They play a listening game and find the ice cream truck behind the trees. There is also a cow playing with a tuba in the bush, a pig playing with a piano behind the rock and a chicken playing with a flute in the flowers. After that, it leaves. Benny just got some ice cream. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots asked Benny if he's seen the ice cream truck. Benny forgets and then he remembered that the ice cream truck was going to Coney Island. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots didn't know how to get to Coney Island. Map tells them that they have to go over Strawberry Mountain, across Chocolate Lake to get to find the ice cream truck at Coney Island. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots started heading down the path and arrive at Strawberry Mountain. Tico drives past them in his yellow car. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots had to figure out a way to get Tico to wait. They say the Spanish word espera. Tico stops his car and Dora asks him for a ride with Boots in his car. Tico was glad to give Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots a ride. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots climbed into Tico's car and put on their seat belts. Tico drives Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots over Strawberry Mountain. They thanked him for the ride. Now Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots had to get across Chocolate Lake. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots pass through some trees covered with chocolate. Dora takes a taste of some chocolate and Boots did the same. After that, they arrive at Chocolate Lake. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots had to figure out how to get across Chocolate Lake. They saw a chocolate covered boat. They were about to go across when Swiper was nearby. Swiper swipes the chocolate boat and hides it. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler & Boots thought they weren't going to get their ice cream cones. Dora told them that they will find the chocolate boat. The chocolate boat was found and was put into the lake. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots put on life jackets so they can be safe. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots had to get across Chocolate Lake. Dora struggles to row the chocolate boat across the lake but it was thick and goopy. Dora needed help from the viewer to row the boat. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora, Boots and the viewer rowed the chocolate boat together and in no time they make it across Chocolate Lake. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots get off the boat and take their life jackets off. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots were getting close to Coney Island. They cross a very long bridge and they arrive at Coney Island. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots saw Isa and that she got an ice cream cone. Isa told them that the ice cream truck was nearby. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots were about to get some ice cream when Isa reminds them that ice cream cones cost 8 coins. Dora checks Backpack for some coins. She was going to need 8 coins for Mcpufferson 8 coins for Flappy Tuckler 8 coins for Boots and 8 coins for her. Backpack had some coins. Backpack counts out 8 coins for Mcpufferson 8 coins for Flappy Tuckler 8 coins for Boots and 8 coins for Dora. After getting the coins from Backpack, they come out and the coins spill into Dora's shorts pockets. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots saw the ice cream truck in the distance. Boots tried doing the ice cream cheer. Dora joins in. They said "I scream for ice cream" in a multiple number of times. After that, the ice cream truck comes back. Val the Octopus opens a big window from the side. She was ready to sell some ice cream cones. Boots went first. He counts his coins and stops twice and then he gets up to 8. Boots paid his 8 coins and picks out a strawberry ice cream cone. Dora counted her 8 coins without stopping. Dora paid for her 8 coins and chooses a chocolate ice cream cone. McPufferson counted his 8 coins without stoping. Mcpufferson paid for his 8 coins and burrowed a vanilla ice cream cone. Flappy Tuckler gets up to 8. Flappy Tuckler paid her 8 coins and got a moose tracks ice cream cone. Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots thanked Val the Octopus for their ice cream cones. And that was how Mcpufferson Flappy Tuckler Dora & Boots went to Coney Island and got their ice cream cones.